draw our music
by nohehelen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya benci pada Akashi Seijuro karena membuat kakak laki-lakinya menjadi homo. Ia pun berjanji untuk memisahkan Akashi dan kakaknya dengan cara apapun.'Tuhan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan! termasuk soal hubungan! berhubungan dengan sesama jenis itu sangat salah! akan ku buktikan kalau Akashi bukanlah cinta sejati kakak ku!".
1. Chapter 1

**Draw our music **

#kuroko no basuke is not mine! Saya cuma pinjam karakter?tokohnya saja

#maaf kalo aneh, saya newbie

#pairing: [female kuroko tetsuya x Akashi.S] OcxAkashi, fem kuroko x kiyoshi

_ketika semua yang baik-baik saja berubah menjadi tidak baik. Ketika hanya ada tangis diantara kita. Hubungan yang seharusnya tidak kamu dan dia lakukan. Demi kamu yang sangat berharga, akan kulakukan segala cara agar kamu dan dia tak bersama. Karena aku, dan semua orang yang mengetahuinya tahu – apa yang kamu dan dia lakukan adalah jelas sangat salah!_

**Chapter 1 (kuroko POV)**

Angin luar berhembus melewati celah-celah jendela kamar ku di lantai dua, membuat rambut baby blue ku berayun. Perhatian ku tertuju pada mereka, dua orang yanf tengah mengobrol di halaman belakang rumah. Pria dengan surai deep blue dengan wajah manisnya, Kuroko Daiki yang tak lain adalah kakak ku. Serta pria dengan surai crimson dan sepasang mata heterokrom crimson emas yang tajam, Akashi Seijuro – itulah namanya, dia adalah sahabat kakak ku. Mereka begitu dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat!. Ah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Tapi tetap saja muncul kacurigaan dalam benak ku tentang perhatian yang berlebihan dari Akashi terhadap kakak ku. Contohnya, Akashi sering sekali mengunjungi kediaman kami, padahal rumahnya dan rumah kami sangat jauh. Rumahnya berada di Kyoto, sedangkan rumah kamiberada di Tokyo. Dan tak jarang pula Akashi menginap karena tertinggal kereta. Oh, dan yang paling mencurigakan – aku pernah mengutak atik isi ponsel kakak ku, aku membaca pesan dari Akashi. "banyak sekali pesan darinya" gumam ku dalam hati. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat membaca pesan-pesan itu, semua pesan kelihatan seperti pesan antara sepasang :

**From ; Sei-kun**

** Subject ; Hai!**

**Hai,manis. Sudah makan? Sedag apa? Jangan telat makan, aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti minggu lalu , 3.**

Aku mulai berpikir kalau kakak ku dan Akashi …..,ah tidak tidak! Kakak ku bukan homo! Iya benar, mana mungkin daiki-nii homo! Tidak mungkin!. Perhatian ku tertuju pada mereka lagi. Tiba-tiba perhatian ku buyar karena mendengan dering dari ponsel ku. Segera ku lihat siapa yang menelpon, da betapa tekejutnya aku! Tertera nama ID: Kiyoshi-senpai. Wajahku memanas, tumben kiyoshi-senpai menelpon ku.

"moshi-moshi Kiyoshi-senpai". Sapa ku , "ah, tetsuya-chan bisakah kau datang ke gallery sekarang?" jawabnya. Oh ternyata dia menelponku hanya karena ini, "baik ". Setelah itu kami mengakhiri percakapan di telepon. Setelah itu, aku bersiap-siap. Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kedua kaki ku keluar dari kamar. "ah, aku baru ingat kalau kaa-san membeli vanilla milk shake kesukaan ku tadi malam. Aku mau bawa ke gallery ah, sekalian menghemat uang –di maji burger harga vanilla milkshake agak mahal" gumamku pelan. Lalu aku menuruni tangga dan hendak ke dapur. Ya Tuhan! Aku terkejut! Aku sangat terkejut melihat kakak ku dan Akashi sedang berpelukan mesra. Refleks saja kututup mulut ini dengan kedua tanganku. Beruntung aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tiis sehingga tidak ketahuan. Aku langsung bersembunyi di tembok tangga, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

''A-apa maksud sei-kun tadi? A-a-aku salah de-dengar kan? ''ucap kakak ku dengan nada gugupnya.

''Kurang jelaskah ? akan ku ulangi'' ucap Akashi lalu dia terdiam sejenak.

''aku, mencintaimu Kuroko Daiki. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?''.sambungnya lagi.

''EEEHHHH !?''.kakak ku kaget.

Apa ! apa maksudnya ini ? aku sedang bermimpi ? barusan Akashi menyatakan perasaan pada kakak ku ! tidak mungkin !

~TBC~

nohe_helen


	2. Chapter 2

**Draw our music **

#maaf kalau banyak typo

#maaf juga kalau ceritanya ga rame

''**A-apa maksud sei-kun tadi? A-a-aku salah de-dengar kan? ''ucap kakak ku dengan nada gugupnya.**

** ''Kurang jelaskah ? akan ku ulangi'' ucap Akashi lalu dia terdiam sejenak.**

** ''aku, mencintaimu Kuroko Daiki. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?''.sambungnya lagi.**

** ''EEEHHHH !?''.kakak ku kaget. **

**Apa ! apa maksudnya ini ? aku sedang bermimpi ? barusan Akashi menyatakan perasaan pada kakak ku ! tidak mungkin !**

**Chapter 2 (normal POV)**

Jantung kuroko berhenti berdetak untuk sekian detik. Betapa terkejutnya kuroko, mendengar pernyataan cinta Akashi pada kakak tercintanya. Kini, badannya lemas dan sulit bergerak. Namun dalam hati , kuroko memohon dan berdoa ‚''kumohon kami-sama, jangan biarkan daiki-nii menerima cinta si akashi berengsek itu''. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik dan selama itu juga napas kuroko terasa tercekat. Daiki berdeham dan mengakhiri keheningan itu.

''ehm... se-sei-kun serius?''tanya daiki sembari memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Daiki masih berada dalam dekapan akashi ,dapat dirasakannya detak jantung yang kencang dari dada bidang akashi. Daiki benar-benar gugup saat ini. Perlahan Akashi melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap intens manik deep blue milik daiki, akashi hanya tersenyum lembut dan memegang bahu daiki.

''apa mataku ini terlihat tidak serius daiki sayang?'' jawabnya dengan nada yang agak...err menggoda? Dan kini, daiki makin salah tingkah dan gugup.

''eh, itu... aku ... anu..." belum selesai bicara, Akashi langsung memotong nya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi mulus daiki.''sssh, tenang saja daiki. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang'' ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. Dengan gugup, daiki menyentuh tangan besar Akashi yang mendekap pipinya.

''a..aku juga me-mencintai Sei-kun''saat itu juga, mata kuroko terbelalak. Jantung kuroko serasa mau meledak. Ia begitu terkejut,''kenapa seperti ini daiki-nii?'' teriak kuroko di dalam hatinya. Akashi tersenyum ‚''ya,aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga daiki. lalu? Sekarang kita jedi sepasang kekasih bukan?'' tanya Akashi dengan lembut dan percaya diri.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran daiki. Daiki mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan akashi yang masih menangkup pipinya ‚

''maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa sei-kun'' balas daiki dengan nada yang lirih, air mata megalir tanpa sadar dari mata indahnya. Akashi tersentak, dan dengan lembut mengecup kedua mata daiki ‚''hei kenapa menangis? Ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu ya daiki?'' Akashi menghapus air mata daiki. Daiki mengangguk kecil ‚''ya sei-kun, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu''.

''tapi kenapa daiki? Kenapa tidak bisa?bukankah kita saling mencintai?''.tanya Akashi dengan cemas.''pertama,ini semua salah sei-kun. Kita sama-sama pria. Dan yang kedua, sepertinya tet-chan juga menyukaimu''. Mata kuroko terbelalak lagi, ia kaget. Dari mana kakaknya dapat pemikiran kalau dirinya menyukai Akashi !? malah sebaliknya, kuroko sangat membenci Akashi. ‚''kau tau darimana kalau adik mu itu mencintaiku daiki?''tanya akashi penasaran. ‚''kau tahu seikun, setiap kali kita dekat dan mengobrol tet-chan selalu memperhatikan kita. Pandangannya kosong, seperti orang yang cemburu dan patah hati''.jelas daiki. Kuroko yang tadinya kaget malah jadi sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan kakaknya.''untuk alasan yang pertama, tidak perlu kawatir daiki. Bukankah sudah cukup bila kita saling mencintai? Jika orang tuamu dan orangtuaku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita, kita bisa kabur. Untuk alasan yang kedua, belum tentukan adikmu menyukaiku? Coba nanti kau tanyakan langsung padanya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku mencintaimu kuroko daiki''.

‚''aku juga mencintai sei-kun''. Tubuh kuroko lemas lagi, 'apa yang kau pikirkan daiki-nii' pertanyaan itu timbul di benak kuroko. Dengan hati-hati, kuroko menaiki tangga lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat kakak tercintanya menerima pernyataan cinta akashi.

‚''apa yang harus aku lakukan kami-sama?''gumamnya kecil disertai nada lirih dan penuh kekecewaan. Ia berpikir sejenak, ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi dan kali ini memanggil kakaknya dari lantai dua sembari turun dari tangga. Kuroko berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan menjijikan tadi‚''daiki-nii, aku mau ke gallery. Tadi bos ku menelpon, katanya ada project besar yang mau dibicarakan''. Daiki yang mendengar suara langkah adiknya yang hendak turun kebawah langsung sedikit menjauhi akashi dan mengusap sisa airmata di pipinya.''ah iya, tet-chan mau diantar tidak?''jawab daiki. Kuroko masih melihat semburat merah di pipi kakaknya.'' tidak perlu daiki-nii, aku bisa berangkat sendiri'' jawab kuroko dengan nada monotonnya seperti biasa. Ya ampun, kuroko benar benar pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Setelah itu kuroko berpamitan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan kuroko terus melamun, dia memikirkan kejadian barusan.'' apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah akumenceritakannya pada kaa-san? Ya ampun, ini semua membuatku gila!''.

~TBC~NOHEHELEN~


	3. Chapter 3

**Draw Our Music**

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya.**

**Silahkan reviewnya minna ^^**

**Butuh kritik dan saran nih.**

**~Enjoy ~**

**...**

**Chapter 3:[normal pov]**

Kuroko berjalan sedikit gontai ke gallery tempatnya bekerja. Benaknya di penuhi oleh kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. 'ya ampun, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah' gumamnya dalam hati. Tak terasa sudah 5 menit Kuroko berjalan,sampailah ia di halte bus. Kuroko menghela napasnya, ada rasa sesak melihat kakak yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata sedikit menyimpang. Setelah perceraian ibu dan ayahnya, Kuroko memang pernah mengalami sedikit gangguan pada jiwanya. Kuroko sering dipergoki oleh ibu dan kakaknya sedang mencoba bunuh diri, entah dengan gantung diri, minum racun, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun Kuroko secara perlahan sembuh dengan terapi. Kuroko kira kakaknya baik-baik saja saat kejadian perceraian orang tuanya, kakaknya lah yang selalu menyemangati ibu dan Kuroko.'nii-san seperti ini, apa karena kaa-san dan tou-san berpisah?' pikir Kuroko. Bus pun datang, kuroko tersadar dari pikirannya dan langsung menaiki bus. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroko terus melamun. Pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Tepukan itu datang dari seorang pria jangkung besar dengan surai cokelat dan alis ya ...err tebal? Wajahnya berkarisma, sosok pria itu begitu berwibawa dan murah senyum. Kuroko sedikit terkejut ...

"Kiyoshi-senpai?"sahut Kuroko dengan nada bingung. Kuroko bingung kenapa ada Kiyoshi di bus ini.'Bukankah rumah kiyoshi-senpai berada di kwasan perumahan A? Tapi kenapa dia bisa naik bus jurusan ini?'.

"Dasar tetsuya-chan, tega sekali sih menghiraukan ku dari tadi" senyumnya berubah menjadi kekawatiran. Kuroko bingung,"eh? Maksud senpai apa?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu terus seperti orang gila tahu. Aku kawatir karena suaramu lirih sekali saat di telepon, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu. Baru saja aku sampai, kau sudah keluar dari rumah- aku memanggilmu terus sampai di halte tapi kau tidak pernah menyahut. Kau membuat ku kawatir tetsuya-chan!"Kiyoshi sangat kawatir pada Kuroko. Ya bagi kiyoshi, Kuroko sudah seperti adiknya sendiri- maklum karena Kiyoshi adalah anak tunggal. Kuroko sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi, mukanya memerah dan terasa agak panas. Kuroko menunduk dan menahan tangisnya,'aku jadi ingat daiki-nii'gumamnya dalam hati. Kiyoshi yang melihat keadaan kuroko langsung memeluknya.

"Hei kenapa tetsuya? Kau sakit?" tanya kiyoshi. Namun kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan, ia takut kalau berbicara nanti air mata yang ditahannya akan mngalir deras. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia terus berusaha agar tak terisak di depan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi mengelus surai kuroko dengan lembut dan berusaha menenangkan kuroko. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Kuroko yang sudah merasa tenang dengan perlahan melepas pelukan kiyoshi.

"Terimakasih sudah menenangkanku Kiyoshi-senpai" Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Kiyoshi terkekeh melihat senyum kuroko, pasalnya Kuroko jarang menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya. Bahkan tersenyum pun jarang. Dan tentu saja moment seperti ini jarang ada.

"Maa ma, jarang sekali loh tetsuya-chan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku rasa,akulah orang di gallery yang pertama kali melihat mu tersenyum. Orang-orang di gallery pastinya belum pernah melihat mu tersenyum kan? Hehe aku beruntung sekali" Kiyoshi mengusap pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar penuh kebanggaan."eh..i-itu...ta-tadi aku hanya.. em sepertinya iya" Kuroko menjawab dengan gugup, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dan saat itu juga,Kuroko melupakan kejadian di rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, mereka terus mengobrol dengan asyik. Setelah 20 menit lebih, bis yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di depan gallery. Terlihat gedung 2 tingkat yang minimalis dan tak terlalu besar, desainnya unik, diatas pintu terpampang papan yang lumayan besar dengan tulisan "AS Gallery" dengan sedikit hiasan berbentuk kartu as sekop dan keriting berwarna hitam di tepian papan itu. Kiyoshi dan Kuroko memasuki gedung itu.

Setelah masuk ke galley, kiyoshi dan kuroko mengisi absent kerja di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Hari ini terlihat dua gadis cantik sedang bertugas piket di meja resepsionis. Yang bersurai coklat pendek bernama Aida Riko, dan yang bersurai merah muda bernama Momoi Satsuki- mereka berdua adalah sahabat Kuroko.

''Selamat datang Kiyoshi-kun, Tetsu-chan ! '' teriak Momoi,

"Nee Momoi ! kau berisik tahu !" Riko protes.

"Huaa maaf Riko-chan '' Momoi meminta maaf pada Riko dengan teriak, lagi ! Riko yang sudah jengah pun tak peduli lagi,

''Ya ampun. Ah iya ! KIyoshi Kuroko, bos sudah menunggu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi rapatnya akan di mulai, kalian cepatlah pergi ke ruang rapat. Nanti kami menyusul'' Ujar Riko yang memberi info. Kuroko dan Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada 9 orang pekerja di galery, mereka semua terpaksa menunggu pekerja yang belum datang. Kuroko heran juga, kenapa semua pekerja harus datang ? apakah job kali ini adalah project besar ? Setelah 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya rapat dimulai. Terlihat seorang wanita brusia 20 tahun bersurai hitam menggunakan kacamata membuka rapat. Wanita itu adalah Imayoshi, ia adalah bos di gallery tempat Kuroko bekerja.

''Ehem, aku mengumpulkan semua pekerja hari ini karena ada job yang sangat besar'' jelas imayoshi. Semua pekerja senang- kenapa senang ? mereka senang karena tahu, kalau ada job besar pasti bayarannya pun besar.

"Nah kalian tahu kan Universitas N ?" semuanya mengangguk. Kuroko mulai curiga, itu kan universitas kakaknya dan Akashi.

"Universitas itu sangat terkenal kan? Fakultas seni teater, dan fakultas seni musik dari universitas N akan mengadakan pertunjukan seni gabungan untuk event natal nanti. Mereka meminta bantuan pada kita untuk mengurus bagian desain petunjukan. Gaji untuk perorangnya 45000 yen. Karena acaranya akan diadakan secara besar dan megah, kukumpulkan kalian di sini-'' imayoshi menyeringai pada semua pekerja yang berjumlah 14 orang. Muncul perasaan senang karena mereka mengetahui gaji yang diperoleh besar, namun ada rasa takut juga saat melihat serimgai Imayoshi.

"Satu saja kesalahan dibuat, gaji kalian akan ku potog 15% !" semua pekerja membatu. Kuroko pun ikut membatu, bukan karena gaji yang akan dipotong. Kuroko membatu karena kakaknya adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni teater, dan Akashi adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni music….. 'Be-berarti, Daiki-nii akan semakin sering bertemu dengan Akashi! Bisa-bisa, mereka makin dekat ! tidak! Ba-bagaimana ini!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dia begitu kawatir pada kakaknya. Tanpa disadari, pipi Kuroko terasa hangat. Terlihat airmata mengalir deras di wajahnya. Kiyoshi melihat itu, ia sangat kawatir melihat Kuroko menangis. Kiyoshi menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Kau kenapa Tetsuya-chan ? Kenapa menangis lagi? Kau sakit? Aku antar kerumah sakit ya?" saat kiyoshi berkata seperti itu, semua orang langsung melihat Kiyoshi. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat tangisan dari seorang kuroko yang terkenal dengan wajah stoic datarnya. Riko dan Momoi yang melihat itu terkejut. Kuroko sadar ia sedang diperhatikan semua orang. Kuroko langsung berlari keluar dari ruangrapat dan pergi ke ruang melukisnya. Semuanya bertambah kaget.

"Heh Kiyoshi Teppei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko!" Riko menatap tajam pada Kiyoshi. Kiyoshipu bergidik ngeri. "Bu-bukan aku...aku juga tak tahu kenapa Tetsuya-chan menangis" jelasKiyoshi.

"Awas saja kalau kau yang membuat tetsu-chan menangis! Akan ku buat kau tak tenang menjalani hidup!" Momoi memberi deathglare pada Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi pun bertambah takut. Dengan cepat Riko dan Momoi mengejar Kuroko. Setelah mencari ke semua ruangan di gallery,mereka menemukan Kuroko sedang menangis di pojok ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Mereka menghampiri Kuroko dan langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Kuroko ada apa? Kiyoshi berbuat apa padamu?" tanya Riko dengan lembut sembari menghapus air mata Kuroko.

"Kiyoshi-senpai tak melakukan apa-apa...hiks...hiks" jawab Kuroko dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Lalu siapa yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini Tetsu-chan? Kau bisa bercerita dengan kami. Kau bisa percaya pada kami!" jawab Momoi dengan tegas. Lalu Kuroko menceritakan semua kejadian antara kakaknya dan Akashi. 1 detik tak ada respon dari kedua sahabatnya...2 detik ...3 detik.

"APA!?" Riko dan Momoi shock sekali.

"Bagaimana ini ? aku harus bagaimana?"Tanya Kuroko dengan lirih.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa yang suka pada nii-san mu?" tanya Riko dengan cepat.

"Akashi"jawab Kuroko.

"Ma-maksudmu, AKASHI SEIJURO?" Momoi ikut-ikutan bertanya sedikit histeris.

"Kenapa kalian tahu nama lengkapnya?" sekarang Kurokolah yang kaget.

"Kuroko, kau tak tahu siapa itu Akashi Seijuro?" tanya Riko. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Dia itu anak tunggal dari presiden Akashi corp, dia juga seorang gitaris profesional dan jenius di bidang seni musik. Banyak film layar lebar yang memakai lagu ciptaanya, dia itu sangat terkenal, dia tampan. Memang sih, dia tak pernah di ekspos di media masa. Masa kau tak tahu? Dia sedang sangat populer dikalangan anak SMA seperti mu. Aku saja tahu info ini dari adik ku yang sedang dudukdikelas 2 SMA" jawab Riko dengan panjang lebar. Sungguh Kuroko kaget mendengar itu semua, Akashi seperti pangeran yang diidamkan oleh semua kaum hawa, kecuali Kuroko!.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia itu gay! Kami-sama, kenapa kakakmu bisa menyukai si pangeran menjijikan itu?" Momoi sedikit histeris. Kuroko menggeleng tidak tahu. Riko menghela nafas.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan kuroko?tanya Riko sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Daiki-nii menjadi seorang gay seperti Akashi brengsek itu. Aku sangat sayang pada nii-san ku, aku tak ingin dia melakukan kesalahan ini terlalu jauh,aku ingin memisahkan mereka, tapi aku tak tahu caranya. Kaa-san pasti akan sangat sedih dan kecewa kalau tahu semua ini...hikkss..hiks..." Kuroko menjawab dengan lirih dan mulai menangis lagi. Riko menghele nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Riko adalah seorang gadis yang sangat pintar, kemampuannya dalam menganalisis sesuatu sangat hebat. Momoi pun sama seperti Riko. Riko mengela nafas lagi, kali ini berat sekali. Sepertinya Riko memikirkan sesuatu. Momoi diam sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku punya satu cara Kuroko...cara untuk memisahkan kakakmu dan Akashi..." kuroko tersentak dan langsung menatap Riko. Momoi hanya mnghela nafas,sepertinya Momoi sepemikiran dengan Riko.

"Nee Riko-chan jangan bilang pemikiran kita sama...huft"Momoimenghela nafas dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Tapi,sepertinya...ini cara yang paling ampuh...yah,setidaknya untuk saat ini..."jawab Riko. Momoi mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya kuroko dengan serius. 'Aku akan memisahkan mereka, bagaimana pun caranya !'ucap Kuroko dengan mantap di dalam hatinya.

"MUNGKIN INI SEDIKIT GILA…." Ucap Riko dengan sangat serius.

**~TBC~NOHEHELEN~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

-"Aku menyukainya, tapi dia menolakku...hiks…..hiks...bagaimana ini? nii-san, aku sangat mencintainya" Aku patah hati di hari ini, tapi aku juga bisa membuat nii-san bimbang akan pilihannya.

-"Kenapa kau tak bisa biarkan mereka bahagia? Mereka saling mencintai! " seseorang pria tampan misterius mencoba menghalangi langkah ku. Muncul lagi hambatan, "Karena mereka salah! Mereka tak akan bahagia kalau seperti ini! Kenapa kalian tak mengerti sih!?".

-"Ku mohon Sei-kun, lupakan aku dan hubungan kita. Belajarlah untuk mencintainya. Selamat tinggal Sei-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

...

Huaaaaaah! Chapter 3 update juga. Maaf lama diupdate. Silahkan review nya. Saya butuh saran dan kritiknya. Terimakasih – Maaf kalau ada yang menyinggung hati readers,saya tak bermaksud-

^^nohe


	4. Chapter 4

**Draw our Music**

Wah terimakasih untuk reviewnya

Maaf kalau banyak typo

Enjoy

~nohe~

…

"**Aku punya satu cara Kuroko...cara untuk memisahkan kakakmu dan Akashi..." kuroko tersentak dan langsung menatap Riko. Momoi hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya Momoi sepemikiran dengan Riko. **

** "Nee Riko-chan jangan bilang pemikiran kita sama...huft"Momoi menghela nafas dan sedikit berkeringat.**

** "Tapi,sepertinya...ini cara yang paling ampuh...yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini..."jawab Riko. Momoi mengangguk setuju.**

** "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya kuroko dengan serius. 'Aku akan memisahkan mereka, bagaimana pun caranya!' ucap Kuroko dengan mantap di dalam hatinya.**

**"MUNGKIN INI SEDIKIT GILA…." Ucap Riko dengan sangat serius.**

**Chapter 4a:**

Keadaan di antara Kuroko, Riko, dan Momoi sedikit menegang. Momoi yang jengah pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ne Riko-chan! Cepat katakan, atau aku yang mengatakannya?" ujar gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Hmmh baiklah. Kuroko, apa kau yakin ingin mendengar cara dari ku?" tanya Riko.

"Ya Riko-chan, beritahu aku!" ucap Kuroko dengan mantap.

"Kau bilang, kakak mu mengira kau menyukai Akashi kan?" Riko bertanya dengan serius, Kuroko mengangguk yang berarti 'ya'. Riko menepuk bahu Kuroko dan meghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu, bepura-puralah menyukai Akashi" Jelas Riko dengan tenang namun masih dengan ekspresi yang serius. Momoi yang sepemikiran menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-apa!?" Kuroko terkejut dan tak mengerti akan cara yang diberikan Riko.

"Kau tahu kan Kuroko, nii-san mu begitu sayang padamu. Dari ceritamu barusan, aku menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Pertama, sepertinya Daiki berpikiran jika kebahagiaanmu lebih penting dari kebahagiaannya- jadi jika ia tahu kalau kau menyukai Akashi, kemungkinan besar Daiki akan menjauhi Akashi, karena dia pasti akan berpikir kalau kau akan bahagia bila bersama Akashi. Kedua, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena nii-san mu itu orang yang kurang peka menebak gerak-gerik orang- kau sering memperhatikan mereka kalau sedang berduaan karena cemas kan? Nah si Daiki lemot mengira kau suka pada Akashi karena kau sering memperhatikan mereka Kuroko" Riko menjelaskan lagi. Kuroko menimang cara yang diberikan Riko. Namun tetap saja, ada sedikit keraguan di hati Kuroko.

"Itu memang masuk akal, tapi aku sedikit ragu Riko-chan" Kuroko sedikit ragu.

"Tetsu-chan, aku sependapat dengan Riko-chan. Aku yakin kalaupun nii-san mu tidak menjauhi Akashi, minimal ia akan berpikir 2 kali tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi" Momoi meyakinkan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang lirih. Kuroko sangat membenci seorang Akashi Seijuro, namun kini Kuroko harus berpura-pura menyukai orang itu. Riko dan Momoi tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Nanti akan ku beri tahu Kuroko, sekarang lebih baik bila kita kembali ke ruang rapat sebelum wanita iblis berkacamata itu mengamuk" Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan bersweatdrop-ria, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau tadi sedang rapat. Momoi terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Riko yang menurutnya lucu.

"Riko-chan benar, Tetsu-chan. Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya!" pekik Momoi kembali ceria. Kurokopun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Kuroko sunggguh beruntung punya 2 sahabat yang pengertian padanya.

Kuroko, Riko, dan Momoi kembali ke ruang rapat, lalu Imayoshi melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda barusan. Rapat berlangsung selama 3 jam lamanya, sekarang AS gallery disibukan tentang persiapan job besar mereka. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Kuroko malah melamun di ruang lukisnya.

"Apa cara itu akan berhasil?" ucap Kuroko.

"Cara apa Tetsuya-chan?" Kuroko berbalik dan sedikit terhentak, tiba-tiba Kiyoshi ada di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun Kiyoshi-senpai mengagetkanku" ucap Kuroko dengan nada monoton nan datar.

"Kau kaget? Tapi wajahmu tak menunjukkan kekagetan sama sekali Tetsuya-chan" Kiyoshi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang seperti ini Kiyoshi-senpai" Kuroko menjawab. Kiyoshi hanya tertawa canggung.

"Eh—ano, Tetsuya-chan..." kata Kiyoshi dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Em- tadi kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Ada masalah?" Kiyoshi kawatir pada Kuroko yang tadi tiba-tiba menangis saat rapat. Pipi Kuroko sedikit memanas 'Apa Kiyoshi-senpai menghawatirkanku?' gumam Kuroko dalam hati.

"A-aku ti..tidak apa-apa Kiyoshi-senpai'' Kuroko sungguh gugup saat ini, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan kalau sedang berada di dekat Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi melihat wajah Kuroko memerah, ia semakin mengkawatirkan keadaan Kuroko. Dengan cepat Kiyoshi menempelkan tangannya pada kening kuroko.

Pluk!

"Kau sakit Tetsuya-chan? Wajahmu merah sekali, katakanlah kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku cemas begini Tetsuya-chan" BLUSHHHH! Wajah Kuroko makin memerah dan panas.

"Ke-kenapa Kiyoshi-senpai mencemaskanku?" tanya Kuroko dengan gugupnya.

"Tentu saja aku kawatir, pertama kau sering melamun, lalu tadi kau menangis tiba-tiba, bagaimana bisa aku tidak kawatir? Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandung Tetsuya-chan" jawab Kiyoshi. 'Adik ya? Ternyata selama ini aku salah sangka atas perhatian yang diberikan Kiyoshi senpai' gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, airmata Kuroko mengalir deras.

"Tetsuya-chan!? Kau kenapa? Aku antar kau pulang ya?" sekarang Kiyoshi benar-benar panik. Kuroko tersadar dari pikirannya. Cepat-cepat ia hapus airmatanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kiyoshi-senpai. Maaf aku duluan ya..jaa '' Kuroko langsung berlari dari Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menatap Kuroko yang makin menghilang, 'sebenarnya kau kenapa Tetsuya-chan….'. Kiyoshi merasa sesak saat melihat airmata Kuroko, rasanya ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Kuroko.

'Adik huh ? Kiyoshi kau tidak menyayanginya sebagai adik,… lebih dari itu….' Gumamnya dalam hati. Kiyoshi menekan dada sebelah kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit dan sesak karena Kuroko. 'Kenapa aku baru sadar akan perasaanku ? aku bodoh, bodoh! Ternyata ... '.

''Ternyata aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya''

Kuroko berjalan gontai keluar gallery, hari ini benar-benar hari penuh kesialan. Pertama, Kuroko mendapati Kakaknya yang ternya seorang homoseksual, lalu Ia harus pura-pura menyukai Akashi, lalu sekarang ditambah patah hati.

''Aku sial sekalai sih…..huft'' Kuroko memutuskan pergi ke maji burger untuk membeli segelas vanilla milk shake. Setelah 3 menit berjalan, sampailah ia di maji burger. Tadinya ia memesan satu gelas vanilla milk shake, lalu menjadi dua gelas, tiga gelas, empat gelas- Sudah 4 gelas vanilla milk shake yang diteguknya. Kuroko memanggil pelayan.

''Aku pesan dua gelas vanilla milk shake extra jumbo'' pelayan itu menatap horror Kuroko,

''Ta-tapi anda sudah meminum EMPAT GELAS nona'' Kuroko menghela nafas.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku mau dua gelas, tolong cepat ambilkan. Anda tidak mau uang ya ?'' Kuroko menjawab dengan datar. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Kuroko memandang ke luar jendela, banyak sekali yang menjadi pikirannya. 'Ya ampun, bisa-bisa rambutku rontok dan beruban kalau memikirkan semua ini' gumam Kuroko dalam hatinya.

''Permisi, ini pesanan anda'' suara seorang pelayan maji burger menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunan.

''Ah,arigatou'' ucap Kuroko.

''Hai, douita'' jawab sang pelayan sembari membungkuk lalu pergi. Sluuuuuurrrrp! Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milk shake extra jumbonya. Tiba-tiba …..

''Tet-chan!?'' Daiki berjalan ke kursi Kuroko. Kuroko melihat sumber suara. Kuroko kecewa melihat kakaknya bersama seseorang…Akashi Seijuro.

''Daiki-nii ...Askashi-san...domo" ucapnya datar. Ketika Daiki duduk bersama Kuroko, pandangannya berubah horror melihat 4 gelas vanilla milk shake ukuran sedang dan 2 gelas ukuran extra jumbo. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Daiki menatap Kuroko.

''Tet-chan kau kenapa?" Daiki bertanya histeris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii" jawab Kuroko datar.

"Tetsuya, ini semua kau yang habiskan?" Akashi bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala."Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin di lambungku ada lubang cacing yang mentransfer semua vanilla milk shake yang tadi kuminum ke dimensi lain" jawab kuroko masih dengan wajah stoic nya.

1 detik hening

2 detik hening

3 detik hening

4 detik hen-

"Hahahahaha, jawaban macam apa itu Tetsuya" Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, Daiki juga menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa. DEG DEG! 'kenapa hatiku berdebar melihat Akashi tertawa tulus seperti itu?' gumamnya dalam hati.'Ternyata Akashi tampan ya, apalagi bila memandanginya dengan jarak sedekat ini...eh! apa yang kau pikirkan Kuroko Tetsuya! kau membenci Akashi!ya kau membencinya' Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga makan bersama. Awalnya mereka makan dengan normal sampai….

"Daiki jangan bergerak, ada remah roti di sini..." Akashi mengambil remah roti yang ada di sudut bibir Daiki. Wajah Daiki memerah, mereka berdua saling bertatapan mesra. 'Ya ampun, Daiki-nii kenapa kau sperti ini?' gumam Kuroko. Spontan Kuroko berdiri. Daiki dan Akashi tercekat melihat Kuroko...menangis.

"Te-tet-chan..." saat Daiki mau menepuk bahu Kuroko, Kuroko malah berlari ke luar maji burger lalu menyetop taxi dan segera pulang ke rumah. Kuroko langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis sesengukkan. Untunglah kaa-san nya belum pulang dari toko, Kuroko tak ingin membuat cemas kaa-san nya. Tepat pukul 6 sore Daiki pulang, dengan cepat ia mencari Kuroko. Setelah berkeliling rumah, akhirnya Daiki menemukan Kuroko sedang menangis di kamarnya. Daiki menghampiri Kuroko dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nee Tet-chan, mau berbagi masalahmu pada nii-san?" tanya Daiki lembut sembari mengusap kepala Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko malah menggeleng lemas.

"Aku tahu... Kau cemburu kan?" spontan Kuroko mendongak ke nii-sannya. Kuroko heran, kenapa nii-sanya menyimpulkan seperti itu, lagi pula dia cemburu pada siapa. Daiki terseyum.

"Aku tahu kok, kamu menyukai Sei-kun kan?" Kali ini Kuroko menatap horror Kakaknya.

"Daiki-nii a-aku tidak-" entah apa yang merasuki Kuroko, Kuroko tiba-tiba ingat cara yang diberikan oleh Riko.'Apa Tuhan sengaja memberikan kesempatan seperti ini?' pikir Kuroko dalam hati.

"chan- Tet-chan? Daijoubu?" Kuroko tersadar,'maaf kan aku Daiki-nii' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa Daiki-nii punya hubungan khusus dengan Akashi-san?" Tanya Kuroko masih dengan airmata yang mengalir, sementara itu Daiki membatu.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok, aku dan Sei-kun hanya sahabat dekat." Daiki menjawab.

"Tapi...tapi kalian begitu dekat, Akashi-san selalu dekat dengan nii-san, bahkan perhatiannya pada nii-san seperti seorang kekasih. Gomen nii-san, aku ce-ce- glek! Cemburu pada nii-san.,,hiks...hiks...hiks" balas Kuroko dengan air mata...buaya? oh tidak, memang Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjalankan rencana dari Riko. Tapi airmatanya tulus, air mata yang kawatir dan kecewa dengan kakaknya.

"Tet-chan,..." Daiki merasa bersalah membuat adiknya menangis.'Ternyata Tet-chan memang mencintai Akashi...' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi dia seperti jelas-jelas menolakku, dia hanya peduli pada nii-san...hiks…..hiks...bagaimana ini? nii-san, aku sangat mencintainya, aku men-men- men-cin-tai Akashi-san" sebenarnya Kuroko tidak rela kalau bibir sucinya berkata'akumencintai Akashi-san', tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kuroko lebih tidak rela melihat nii-san tercintanya menjalani hubungan sesama jenis.

"Tidak Tet-chan, kami hanya berteman. Tet-chan jangan menangis lagi ya, nii-san mu ini akan membuat Akashi Seijuro jatuh cinta pada Tet-chan." Sebenarnya hati Daiki sangat sakit mengucapkan itu semua, bohong kalau mereka hanya berteman,'aku dan Sei-kun berpacaran' gumamnya.

Setelah itu,mereka berbincang hangat hingga Kuroko tertidur. Daiki memakaikan selimut pada Kuroko. Daiki tersenyum melihat wajah Kuroko yang tertidur.'Rasanya sudah lama tak melihatmu menangis seperti ini Tet-chan, kau pasti sangat mencintai Sei-kun"pikirannya. Daiki mengelus rambut Kuroko.

"Yah, sepertinya...aku harus mengalah ya" tes tes, Daiki menitikkan air matanya. Air mata Daiki menetes tepat di pipi Kuroko. ''Aku mencintaimu Sei-kun….Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Tet-chan sakit seperti ini…. Gomen Tet-chan membuatmu cemburu dan sakit '' Daiki mengecup kening Kuroko singkat lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

''Gomen ne Daiki-nii'' ternyata Kurokotidak tidur, Kuroko mendengar semua perkataan nii-sannya.

'Aku patah hati di hari ini, tapi aku juga bisa membuat nii-san bimbang akan pilihannya'

**Next chapter 4b:  
**

-"Kenapa kau tak bisa biarkan mereka bahagia? Mereka saling mencintai! " seseorang pria tampan misterius mencoba menghalangi langkah ku. Muncul lagi hambatan, "Karena mereka salah! Mereka tak akan bahagia kalau seperti ini! Kenapa kalian tak mengerti sih!?".

-"Ku mohon Sei-kun, lupakan aku dan hubungan kita. Belajarlah untuk mencintainya. Selamat tinggal Sei-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

-"Jangan coba-coba kau permainkan Tetsuya-chan!"

~apa sih yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Penasaran? Ikuti chapter selanjutnya, hehehe~maaf chapter ini agak sadikit membingungkan ^^

-NOHE-


End file.
